


Hot Dream

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Kinktober 2018, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Bryce's declaration that he does not dream is not as true as he claims. And his dreams are very interesting.





	Hot Dream

Max Headroom: Hot Dream

One shot

For Kinktober

  
  


Despite what he’d told Edison, Bryce Lynch did dream.

 

He just didn’t like to talk about it. The dreams did not frighten him. He found them curious, in fact. But they were very private. Especially the one he was having now.

 

He was nude, suspended in a sort of hammock made of writhing alien arms. Elongated, they gripped each other with long-fingered hands.

 

The hands that did not grasp arms ran their supple digits over Bryce’s body, stroking everything they could reach.

 

Bryce moaned, leaning into every touch. It felt so good. He was sobbing, not out of any negative sensation, but from a rush of wonderful emotions he could not name. 

 

_ That’s right,  _ the creatures thought to him in unison.  _ Enjoy our hospitality _

 

Bryce’s eyes went wide as a very phallic limb danced before them. Somehow, he knew what to do. Opening his mouth, he allowed it to slip inside, gagging at first until his throat became used to the movements inside it. He worked his tongue up and down against it, exciting it.

 

_ Don’t come in my throat,  _ he thought to it,  _ I want to taste you. _

 

_ We are happy to oblige,  _ the creatures responded, drawing back until only the tip was in Bryce’s mouth.

 

The taste of the alien’s ejaculate brought Bryce to his own orgasm, his body twitching as a sound echoed from a distance, growing louder as the creature faded into nothingness and he sat up in the bath.

 

The view phone was going off in the next room. Annoyed, Bryce climbed shakily out of the tub and put his robe on, leaving the bath and the dreams for another day.

  
  



End file.
